Jeepney
by sekiho-chan
Summary: Sasuke is accused of a crime that he didn't do. And with that, a fatal and very heavy punishment is at hand. SasuSaku. Very sad fic, I might say. sniff Read on. (SasuSaku)


**

* * *

Jeepney**  
103004 (c) Akiko

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. XD

A/N: First EVER Naruto fic! XD So if there's some OOC-ness in it, sorry. The title of the fic has got absolutely NOTHING to do with the whole concept of the fic. It's just the title of the song in which I molded the whole plot of the fic. XD This is a songfic after all. XD SasuSaku, btw. XD

Jeepney - a song from a local band named Spongecola, which I'm currently addicted to. If you'll take it literally, it's a vehicle used for transpo here in the Phils. XD

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Uchiha Sasuke was in the middle of uncertainty and confusion. He was hesitating, but he had no choice. He was holding the kunai up in the air, with the helpless Haruno Sakura begging for mercy on the ground.

Silence.

.. and the sputter of blood was all that broke the silence within the woods. He had stabbed the pink-haired ninja on her left arm-- luckily, only her arm. But then again, it was deep.. very deep.

"Sasuke-kun.."

**_End of Flashback_**

**_Sakura's POV_**

.. and that was all I remembered. I opened my eyes and blinked it several times to make my vision clear and visible enough.

I see. A hospital.

"Naruto? What happened? What..?"

"You're awake, Sakura-chan!" he replied, full of glee in his eyes.

"Naruto, would you mind leaving us for a while? We need to talk in private." said a familiar voice I heard from my other side.

'Kakashi-sensei..'

I heard the door shut and questions began pounding in my head impatiently waiting to be answered.

"I know you have a lot of questions you want to ask, but I'll tell you what happened first. After that, you can ask me whatever you want. Is that okay with you?"

"Hai." I replied with a nod.

"You see Sakura, three days ago, we found you in the middle of the woods. Yes, with Sasuke. He was caught with a kunai in his hand which he then used to stab your arm. When we arrived there, he was covered in blood-- /your/ blood. The situation wouldn't have gotten worse if I was the only Jounin there, because /I/ would've understood what was going on."

Tears started falling from my eyes, with the same name repeating again and again inside my head..

'Sasuke-kun..'

"He stabbed you unintentionally. That was the /real/ Sasuke himself and not just some impostor. But still, he was /forced/ to do so. Orochimaru is behind all this, I can tell. He doesn't want you to be a burden to Sasuke so he tried to end your life with Sasuke's own hands."

I couldn't help it anymore, so I screamed and yelled at my sensei..

"Why didn't you do anything!? You could've at least told them what you know, sensei!"

"I did. But they wouldn't believe me. And I haven't got much proof. I'm sorry, Sakura."

"Demo.. That's so unfair!"

"I know. I'm going to justify things later. Iruka-san and Miss Anko are going to accompany me. Everything will be alright."

'Sasuke-kun..'

"Where is he, sensei?"

"He's still in the academy, but he's aloofed from your fellow Genins."

"I want to see him. Onegai.."

"Iie. Sorry, but he's being kept away from you. If he even attempts to go near you, he'll be assassinated right away. I can't do anything. I don't make these decisions, Sakura."

Then and there, I cried real hard. My thoughts keep on pounding inside my head and my heart began to ache and to scream in pain. I felt sensei's hand pat and ruffle my hair, "Be strong." he firmly told me and he's gone. I'm all alone now. If I'm not going to be with Sasuke-kun right now, then I'd rather be alone.

_Bumaba ako sa jeepney  
Kung saan tayo'y dating magkatabi  
Magkahalik ang pisngi nating dalawa  
Nating dalawa_

I stepped down from my bed, my heart aching with the wound on my left arm. I can't help but take a look at the picture on the table beside my the bed. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and.. Sasuke-kun, beside me. I can still remember how his cheeks felt on mine. When we took that picture, we were pushing each other and accidentally, I felt his tough yet gentle cheek on mine.

_Panyo mo sa aking bulsa  
Ang amoy mo'y naroon pa rin  
Taway nati'y humahalay  
Sa init nating dalawa_

As I sat by the window and placed my hands inside my pocket, I felt a soft and silky material caress my hand. I wish it was Sasuke-kun. Ha. Impossible. But it was close enough. The cloth Sasuke-kun used to wipe away my tears. I wish he was still here to hush my cries.. but he wasn't. I placed that fine material closer to my face.. I can still sense his scent. I almost believed he was still there with me.. but he wasn't. I felt the cloth pass by my ear. I can almost hear him laugh. That unique smile on his face which he only shows on really rare occassions. I wish he was beside me, laughing with me.. but he wasn't. Just the fact that he's beside me, made me feel so warm and safe.

_Subalit ngayo'y wala na  
Ikaw ay lumayo na_

Demo.. You're not here anymore, Sasuke-kun. Why do I keep on pushing myself!? I cried once again, harder this time. I couldn't take it anymore. My vision became blurred.. and everything.. everything was gone.

**_Sasuke's POV_**

_Kulay ng iyong ngiti  
Tikwas ng iyong buhok  
At ang lambot ng iyong labi  
Iyong labi_

I lay flat on my bed. I felt heavy and uneasy. Not because I'm trapped inside this human cage. But because I know that I have hurt someone. Someone very close to me. Someone who always cared for me.

Haruno Sakura.

My heart throbbed with pain again. Her colorful smile flashing in my mind endlessly. Her perfect pink hair that blows gently with the wind. And those lips. I've felt them on mine before. But that was an accident, of course.

_Kahit anino mo sa malayo  
Ay nais masulyapan  
Upang mapawi ang lamig_

I remember those times I'd get every chance to steal a look of her, even just for a while. I couldn't seem to look straight into her eyes. But whenever I do, I feel loved and cared for. How I miss Sakura. I swear I'll kill that Orochimaru the next time we meet. He made me look like a cold, heartless monster. If fate hadn't played its part, Sakura would've been dead by now. Good thing the blade missed her. I don't know why they wouldn't believe me. But I guess Sakura will be safer if I stay away from her. Forever, maybe. As long as she'll be safe.. and so will everyone around me.

**_Normal POV_**

The next day, everyone went to the hospital to pay Sakura a visit. Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, Tenten, Hinata, everyone, even Ino, was there. All of them were trying to cheer her up. She would smile once in a while, but all of them had to admit that it was just a mask.. a mask that would fall once they leave that room. Soon, they heard footsteps from the corridors. The door opened and everyone turned to look, only to find Kakashi, Iruka, Anko and.. a boy one never expected.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Some gasped and had that puzzled expression, but some simply casted a "it's-about-time" look. Sakura, on the other hand, froze on her bed. Tears welling up in her eyes, soon freely falling down her cheeks. Kakashi nodded at her and as to the fact that she couldn't help it anymore, she leapt out of her bed and wrapped her arms around the boy she wanted to see the most. And just then, everyone knew they needed to leave to give the two enough time to talk.

"Sakura.. I'm sorry. I.."

"Sasuke-kun.. I don't care what you did to me. I don't care what they think or say about you. I'm a girl who sticks to her beliefs. And I believe you didn't do anything wrong. I belive in /you/."

"How could you still say that? Are you blind? I've hurt you badly, Sakura! Can't you see that!? I nearly killed you! I've done so much damage to everyone's lives, including yours. And yet you.."

"The only pain that you've caused right now is a broken heart.. /my/ heart, Sasuke-kun. It pains me when I see you like this. It pains me when you carry everything on your shoulders. So many people believe in you, Sasuke-kun. Why can't you see that?"

"Sasuke-kun.. Do you still remember the time when..?"

**_Flashback_**

_Naaalala ko ang mga gabing  
Nakahiga sa ilalim ng kalawakan  
Naaalala ko ang mga gabing  
Magkatabi sa ulan_

It was one sleepless night for Uchiha Sasuke, for the Chounin exam is just a few hours away. He sat under a large tree and tried to sleep his problems away. Then he heard faint sobs from behind that very large tree. He looked around the trunk to see who it was and it so happens that Haruno Sakura was also having some problems of her own.

"Doushite? Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Oh.. It's you, Sasuke-kun."

"You didn't answer my question."

"This is nothing. Really." she replied between sobs.

Just then, he held out his hand and gestured Sakura to follow him. As she accpeted his hand, he took her to the other side of the tree and sat there with her. He pointed at the beautiful night sky and told her about how the stars will be a great help to them someday.

Suddenly, it began to rain.

"Come on, Sakura. We better go back inside or else we'll both catch a cold."

He was about to stand up, when he felt cold droplets on his back. He thought it was just the rain, but that thought faded away when he heard those sobs again.

"Sakura..?"

"I.. I.. Just lend me your back for a while, Sasuke-kun. I need something to cry on."

With that, Sasuke knelt down on the grass, holding her hands from aback.

"Whatever it is that's bothering you.. Be strong."

**_End of Flashback_**

"What's bothering me that night was you, Uchiha Sasuke! And up to now, I haven't completely healed yet. And I'm not talking about any stupid physical injury!"

"Sakura, listen to me. This is the the last time we're going to get to talk to each other."

Sakura's eyes widened in mild shock "What do you mean?"

"They have decided to just take me away from the academy. I'm no longer a part of Kakashi-sensei's team. I'm going to stay with Miss Anko and that's just temporary. I don't know what they're going to do with me. But I'm sure it's not going to be easy."

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes again. She tried to hold them back, but she couldn't. Sasuke pulled her to an embrace and let her cry on his chest.

"I love you, Sakura. I have always loved you. And now, I hate myself for not letting you know earlier. Shh.. Don't cry."

He lifted up her chin gently for her eyes to meet his. She looked lovingly into his eyes, and so did he. He leaned closer to her and gave her a short but very heart-warming kiss. A kiss filled with emotions.. mostly, the love he had kept hidden for so long.

They pulled back as they heard a very disturbing knock on the door.

"Sasuke, it's time to go." called Anko, "I'll be waiting for you outside." and shut the door.

Sakura, with a pink blush on her cheeks, took off her Konoha head band and handed it to Sasuke.

"Keep it. I'll never forget you. A.. aishiteru, Sasuke-kun. Zutto.."

Sasuke clenched the band tightly in his hand and gave Sakura one final embrace, uttering his words of goodbye..

"Remember the time when I told you about the stars that we'll make use of someday? I guess that 'someday' just arrived without prior notice. Whenever you feel sad, just look at the stars and you'll see me, reaching out to you through those heavenly bodies. Aishiteru, Haruno Sakura. Sayonara.."

He felt a tear run down his cheek. Not wanting to cry infront of Sakura, he walked off and /tried/ to focus. From the moment he stepped out that door, he knew he had to learn how to live without Sakura-- the only girl who understands her.. the only girl he forever will love.

As the door shut behind Sasuke, Sakura fell on her knees, face burried in her hands and endless tears staining her dress and the carpeted floor. And out of nowhere, Kakashi appeared, trying to comfort the poor pink-girl ninja.

"It's okay, my child. Sasuke had /always/ loved you. More than you'll ever know."

_Subalit ngayo'y wala na  
Ikaw ay lumayo na_

**_Owari_**

* * *

A/N: Yeah. That ending statement sucked. TT;;


End file.
